The Dragon Wolf Sisters
by slayer124
Summary: Two sister get taken out of our dimension and are placed in the Fairytail dimension with no idea why they are there. With there appearances totally changing. Will the two girls want to go back to there dimension where they have nothing or will they want to stay in this magical dimension where they will always be hunted. all fairy tail characters plus two OC's My First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**It was a normal day for me on this planet. I was talking with my little sis Emmi when all of a sudden the sky got dark. I asked her if she knew what was going on but she had absolutely no idea. We both stopped walking and looked at the darkened sky then everything went white.**

 **(Fairytail guild hall)**

 **Natsu what job should we do? Happy asked the two were looking for a job to do because Lucy's rent needed to be paid.**

 **Happy looked at Natsu his face almost covered in a smile as he looked at a job request he almost fainted when Natsu screamed alarming the whole guild hall. They all looked at Natsu with questioning eyes when he told Gajeel and Wendy that they should join Natsu and Lucy on the job. Gajeel just turned away while Wendy asked why? Natsu proudly answered. While reading off the Job request.**

 **Who: Jake Million**

 **What: Possible Dragon sighting**

 **The sky went from dark to light when they first appeared.**

 **Where: The Forest outside of Clover Town**

 **When: please come ASAP**

 **Why: I don't know if my town is in danger.**

 **Instead of there being one there's possibly two.**

 **Everyone looked happy yet dreadful remembering there run in with Achnologia. That's when Erza and Wendy spoke up at the same time but with two totally different tones. Wendy happy that it might be Grandeeney. Erza speaking Deadly thinking that her nakama might get hurt. They both said they were coming.**

 **(Time Skip) 1 hour**

 **Lucy looked around then asked. Is everyone ready? In Total everyone who decided to come is Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel obviously. Then Also Laxus, Gildarts, Mira, and Erza then also Gray, Lucy, and Happy. Laxus, Gildarts, Mira, and Erza only tagged along to make sure no one got hurt.**

 **(Normal pov)**

 **It only took a small amount of time on the train since clover was only two towns over. The ride was still hell for Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel. Wendy tried to help but her troia spell didn't do much. They all started to walk towards the client's house to get the details about the job. They arrived and where guided into a large sitting room and there sat Jake Million. He started telling them all that A strange sight happened a few days ago that was that the sky had gone completely black and then changed into a blinding white color. Then right after the blinding light stopped there was a roar that shook the town. Laxus Asked "why hasn't any one gone out to check" There was a look of disdain and sympathy on Jakes face before he replied. We knew what happened to you fairytailers and we didn't want anything to happen to us. Everyone had a look of understanding on their face. Then the three dragon slayers asked at once to point them all in the right direction.**

 **(Back to Bimbi and Emmi) Bimbis pov**

 **I woke up and moved around to see if anything hurt nothing did. I turned to look at Emmi and she looked back at me and we both screamed because of each other's appearance. Emmi had Scales up and down her body that were tinted all kinds of bright colors like yellow pink sky blue and light green. Also her ears where pointed and she had a tail that reached down to her ankles, that shimmered when the sunlight hit it. Her hair also changed in to colors kind of like the sun it looked fiery. I freaked out because I had no idea why she looked like this and I had no idea where we were. But then I realized Emmi screamed too so I turned to look at her and asked her why she screamed. She face Palmed then said look at yourself. I looked down and saw that I had scales that where dark purple red black and dark blue running down my body. I noticed my feet were larger two and that they looked like wolves feet they were pith black with red claws. Since emmi had her ears changed I reached up and felt for my ears but they weren't there so I kept going up until I felt them they were wolf ears. I looked behind me and saw a tail and a pair of wings. My tail being a dark green, blue, red, purple, and black all mixed together. My wings stood out completely from my tail there was a light grey that outlined them then in them was a light baby blue and green. As I was turning I noticed a black streak ran across my face so I brushed it aside thinking it was a bug but it turned out to be my hair. I grabbed the rest of my hair which grew from being shoulder length to going all the way to my waist and flipped it around and it was a black dark purple color with white dots all throughout which in turn made it look like the night sky. I screamed again not believing how much I changed. But that's when Emmi intervened saying that she has absolutely no idea where we are. I looked around and realized it to we were nowhere near our old town or on our planet everything had a different aura which made me realize this. We both sat there in thought when we heard footsteps we didn't know how far away they were because our new abilities where confusing us so I turned to Emmi and told her to hide we both ran out of the clearing but not too far because we wanted to see who was coming so I decided to climb a tree it looked like emmi went into a small cave that was by the clearing.**

 **(With the Fairytail group)**

The group stop walking when Natsu Gajeel and Wendy stopped and pointed their noses to the air and told everyone that the scent is new but it smells powerful. With that note the Fairytail mages got their magic ready waiting for a fight. They slowly walked in to a clearing where everyone noticed that there was something with a powerful aura there but they couldn't see where. That's when Gajeel sweat dropped and Natsu got excited. Everyone noticed the actions and mira asked what's wrong and they both answered at the same time saying that there's two. Natsu and Gajeel told the group that they'll each follow one of the smells and drive the two out while everyone attacks. Natsu headed towards the cave area with his flames lit. Gajeel headed towards the trees his arm already iron.

(Bimbis pov.)

I noticed a group of ten come through the trees when they stalled all looking like there summoning something. I couldn't look away when I saw one person change her armor, another turned into something like a demon, a man had lightning crackling all around him, while a girl held out a key then chanted I summon thee Leo the lion then in a flash of light a man popped up beside her ready to fight, a man brought his hands together and I could feel the temperature drop two of the people didn't change but I could tell they were powerful I don't know how but I could, The older man was more powerful than the little girl though. It took me a moment to notice that two of the group had strayed off when I looked around I saw a pink haired man with a flaming fist head towards the cave area where Emmis hiding and a man with many piercings and black hair head towards me he had an iron fist. But I barely noticed him I was too worried about the guy who could summon fire because he was getting close to my sister when all of a sudden he yelled Fire dragon roar and he spewed fire down into the cave emmi was in and I heard her scream. I noticed as soon as she screamed everyone looked confused in the group of ten but that's when I felt something hit the tree I was in and it started falling so I jumped. I was surprised to see that I made it all the way to the caves. I immediately pushed the pink haired man away and jumped into the cave to make sure that Emmi was ok. I looked down at her but it seems she wasn't burnt at all. I hadn't noticed that the ten mages had ended up coming in the cave after me to see who we where they all still had their magic summoned though so I quickly pushed my sister behind me and turned around. It was silence for what felt like five minutes but that's when I could finally feel my sister shaking from fear so I was the first one to break the silence hoping that they won't hurt me for it. I said barely audible "Can you guys get rid of your magic your scaring my little sis." Apparently three of them heard and cautiously got rid of their magic while the others looked at them incredulously and that's when my sister showed her face to them. Everyone else calmed down after that and everyone went back to normal that's when a girl that looks like she was in her mid-twenties came forward and asked "I don't mean to be rude but you asked us to store our magic why don't you" She had a sweet look on her face but I turned and looked at my sister then looked back at them and shrugged my shoulders saying we don't know how.

(Fairytail group a few minutes earlier) Mira's POV

I was shocked after Natsu roared into the caves because everyone froze because we all heard a little girl's voice instead of the roar of a dragon. Then it was like everything went in slow motion Gajeel punched the tree he was standing under making it fall then I saw a girl around eighteen with wolf ears and feet and dragon wings and a tail jump from the falling tree all the way over to the caves. She punched Natsu away and ran down the cave yelling someone's name which I'm guessing was named emmi. Everyone stood their shocked for a second then we all ran in to the cave. We all stopped when We saw the girl standing there. She quickly turned around you could see the fear in her eyes and we all just stood their having a stare down for what seemed like eternity until. I saw Wendy Natsu Gajeel and Laxus calm down. I stared at the girl until I saw a small head poke out from behind her with eyes as wide as a doe in the headlights but those eyes where filled with fear so I quickly put my magic away. But what was confusing was that the two girls didn't put their magic away so I stepped forward and asked a simple question of why they didn't put their magic up. But I could see in the older ones eyes have a hint of a little bit of dismay as she looked at her sister than back at me and answered plain and simply " We don't know" I was in shock a little and then asked why because every mage knew how to control their magic but these two didn't. They looked at me quizzically then the older one said "We aren't from this world or at least this dimension anyways. A few days ago me and My sis where heading home from school after I picked her up and the sky above us got dark and then a blinding light showed and the next thing we knew we were here." I was quite shocked at this information so I turned to look at everyone and they all were kind of looking back and forth between each other except Lucy she had her finger on her chin but then she grabbed a key and stated." Open Gate of the Southern Cross Crux" I could see the two girls in front of us where surprised and they both took a step back. Lucy then asked crux to find out about the two girls. The younger one finally stepped out in front of her sister and said that the man was really lazy since Lucy just asked him to find some stuff on them. The older sister tried to stifle a laugh so her sister wouldn't hear so when crux yelled and woke up, the little girl screamed and jumped the older one laughed and then told the younger one that you can't just bluntly tell what someone is doing you have to look for tell tell signs.

(Bimbis Pov)

I listened intently as the old looking cross whose name I'm guessing is crux started to explain things about us.

 _(Crux speaking)_

" _The Eldest one of eighteen is named Emily Whalen But almost everyone knows her as Bimbi she has elemental dragon slaying magic and wolf slaying magic in her blood she is next in line for the Wolf throne as she is the only wolf from the royal blood line left She is considered the older sister of emmi yates though she is not blood related Bimbi took Emmi in after Emmis parents were murdered While Bimbis parents suddenly disappeared._

 _Emmi Yates of the age of twelve is a dragon slayer yet her type is yet determined she is the younger sister to Bimbi she is a third generation dragon slayer her parents infused her with a dragon slaying lacrimas and she was taught by dragons. Remember that was plural so she was taught by many._

 _That is what the girls magic is telling me although I believe they are not from this dimension I believe there from the sixth dimension while we are in the seventh there dimension didn't have magic_

 _I believe during that Edolas craze there families got taken from Fiore and instead of going to edolas their family ended up going to the sixth dimension. Now why they are here is not in my data base._

 _This is all I have access to_

 _I will see you later Lucy"_

(Laxus Pov)

I couldn't help but eye the two sisters suspiciously. I mean a little twelve year old with multiple dragon slaying abilities and dragon lacrimas where placed inside her and also the older sister is the next in line for the wolf slayers. wolf slayers are the strongest mages out there then she also has elemental dragon slaying abilities I think the whole group was shocked but what the oldest said next I think threw us out of our seats.

(Bimbis Pov)

I was going through everything that the cross said when my little sister asked. What's Fairytail? The room went still and Emmi and I looked up at the group and they just stared at us like we were crazy. That's when a dark haired Man came fourth and he told me that Fairytail was there guild. Emmi then asked what's a guild I turned to her and asked her to remember the gangs that we had at home she shook her head and I told her there kind of like that except for they don't steal things and they act more like a family than anything and there also a place for you to get work. She said okay and just went along with it. A man in the back who was wearing a black coat I tried to remember his magic but then I realized he is a super powerful man. He said from the back of everyone he asked if you're not from around here how do you know so much about guilds. I Kind of chuckled a bit and then looked at everyone then Started telling them that when I was six I overheard my parents speaking about I guess there life they had hear and my mom said that her guild was probably freaking out and not even at the guild hall but out looking for her then she said I hope fairytail is able to find a way to get us back. And at that time that seemed like she was talking about family so the next day I asked her when Her guild was coming to visit and my mom took me to the park and explained who Fairytail was and what a guild was and she also explained that we would never be able to see her guild again. But apparently she was wrong.

I said that last sentence very cheekily knowing that I was going to be able to meet all of my mom's family. I guess this was kind of a shocker to everyone because they all stared at me with wide eyes that where filled with questions. But I started talking before they could ask me anything I said with a happy filled voice "it is nice to finally meet my mom's family but I have no idea what your guy's names are you already know mine so could you tell me yours."

A women stepped forward with scarlet red hair and she said I'm sorry for the impoliteness we were just surprised about the earlier news. My Name is Erza scarlet and I am a re-quipping mage which means I can change my amour and weapon with anything I have in storage in another dimension. Up Next the Dark haired mage that told us that fairytail was a guild he stepped forward and said his name was Gray Fullbuster and that he's an ice-make mage and that he has a stripping problem. Up next was a man with salmon pink hair he said his name is Natsu and that he's a fire dragon slayer. Up next was a little girl who had waste long blue hair she said her name was Wendy Marvel and that she was a Wind dragon slayer. Next was a Man who had long black hair and who had many piercings and no eyebrows instead he had metal nubs He said his name is Gajeel Redfox and that he is an iron dragon slayer. Next is an extremely tall male blond who has a black coat around him but isn't fully wearing it. He said his name is Laxus Dreyar and that he is a second generation lightning dragon slayer. A women stepped up next she had long white hair she said her name was Mira Strauss and that she uses takeover magic and she has the demons soul. Next the man who is really powerful came up in front he said his name was Gildarts and he uses crash magic which is basically a magic that crushes almost anything he touches. Next a young blond around the same age as Natsu stepped up and said her name was Lucy Heartfelia and that she was a celestial mage which meant that she could call upon the constellations for help. Next a small little blue cat flew in front of me and Emmi and she jumped up and hugged the cat as tight as she possibly could, but while he was struggling for breath he told me that his name was Happy and that he was Natsu's exceed.

After everyone introduced themselves Erza stepped forward and asked if Emmi and I would like to meet the rest of the fairytail family and I said yes and I just kept nodding my head Emmi smiled so brightly realizing we won't be alone anymore.

(Erza's Pov)

I couldn't believe that they were a part of the fairytail family and we tried to hurt them but then again I'm so glad we found some old family members and that we can show them to the new fairytail. I'm also glad we could probably let Bimbi meet her mother's closest friends. Since we were still in the cave I suggested that we get going so that we could get all the money that we were supposed to get for this job and get to the guild hall and let the two girls get their marks and find a way to get them out of their forms because those forms are bound to be noticed. We started walking I decided that Laxus and Gildarts will go to Jake million's and explained what happened while the rest of us will go to the train station and get tickets and wait for those two there. It didn't take Laxus and Gildarts to get back from the clients house. As we started getting on board I heard the groans from Laxus Gajeel and Natsu.

(Emmis pov)

I couldn't believe we are actually going to meet bimbis mom's family it's going to be so fun meeting everyone I can't wait to train my power either it is going to be so fun to experience. Especially since bimbis supposed to be royalty I can't wait. We are just now getting on the train and I hear groans from all of the dragon slayers and I wondered why. When the train started moving I think I found out though I felt sick in a matter of seconds. I tried to sleep, but I can't sleep without my sisters voice and since she didn't look like she was being affected by it I crawled the best I could over to her and I asked if she could sing my favorite song she said yeah. I couldn't wait to hear it.

(Bimbis pov)

It took me a minute to collect all the lyrics together in my head but it soon all collected together and I love my sister's favorite song so I love singing it.

(Song credits)

(Holding Out for A Hero)

(Bonnie Tyler)

 _Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss  
And I turn  
And I dream of what I need.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast_

 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon_

 _And he's gotta be larger than life!  
Larger than life.  
Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy_

 _Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me.  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

 _It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast_

 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon_

 _And he's gotta be larger than life.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

 _Out where the lightning splits the sea_

 _I could swear there is someone  
Somewhere  
Watching me.  
Through the wind  
And the chill  
And the rain_

 _And the storm  
And the flood_

 _I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood._

I looked down at my little sisters happy sleeping face then I noticed there where eyes bearing into my back I turned careful not to wake up my sister to have everyone staring at me.

(The male dragon slayers pov) Natsu Gajeel Laxus

They heard a tiny voice but it got louder as the song went along. They looked at the person who has the voice and then they realized there motion sickness was clearing up they no longer felt sick on the moving train they all wondered how this was possible. When the song was over they couldn't stop staring. But then the train stopped as each of them where leaving them all had one question on their mind who were these girls.

(Grays Pov)

The train just stopped and I was still mesmerized by her singing but as we were leaving her song I complimented her on her singing the only voice that I knew that was that smooth was Mira's voice. She said thanks and she said her voice has been like that since she was little then she also said it might be the royal wolf side because wolves have pretty howls and that type of stuff.

(Bimbis pov)

We arrived in front of fairytail and I stopped so did Emmi while Natsu just kicked down the door and everyone else walked in while me and Emmi hung back a little we really wanted to go in but it's just weird to go in, we don't know anyone and no one knows us. But that's when the group came back out to get us so we went in and everyone in the guild froze and stared at me and Emmi. Emmi ended up stepping behind me because of the stares from the guild. Then someone yelled from the second floor WHATS WRONG MY CHILDREN YOUR QUIET! I jumped at the sound of the voice and looked up to see a short man with white hair standing on the banister. Laxus came up behind me and Emmi and said that the little man was the Master of the Guild, Master Makarov. He then came down from the banister noticing me and Emmis strange appearances. He came down and asked for our names and we complied Natsu then broke in and said that we were the supposed Dragons on the flier. He then laughed and then told us to let our guard down because we had our forms showing. I looked sideways awkwardly and that's when Mira came in and explained our predicament. The Master was quite surprised at these words so he looked shocked but then he called out two names. Which were Levi and Freed. Levi I'm guessing was the short blue haired glasses wearing girl while Freed had long green hair and was wearing formal clothing. The master then explained that these two where the smartest in the guild along with Lucy and that they will try to help you get back to your normal forms. I nodded my head being kind of freaked out with how much has gone on that day. Then the Freed guy drew his sword and pointed it at us and I tensed immediately then the girl Levy explained that Freed was just trying to read what was keeping our magic forms out. I relaxed immediately understanding what was happening. When Freed put down his sword he looked quite confused, then he stated that there was nothing keeping our magic forms there in fact these forms aren't even our magic forms. I just stood there dumbfounded I mean if these weren't our magic forms than what is. I could feel Emmi get sad then excited so I turned around and saw her hugging her tail. I just face palmed but then I started laughing I understood why she was doing it she knew we would be stuck in these bodies for the time being so we might as well get used to them. So I looked at my feet then back at my wings and tail then I felt my ears and I decided I could probably get used to this. I smiled as I looked back at my sister and then I bent down and whispered in her ear "this is our home now have fun before we have to go back to being alone." Emmi turned to me with the brightest eyes and she hugged me knocking me over. I knew she was happy but she knows how much I hate hugs so I yelled at her. To get off of me and she did then she got up and started walking around the guild hall while I turned to talk to the master. It seem like everyone from the group was watching that little interaction between us and most of them where smiling except Laxus who just basically sneered at me but when he noticed me looking he looked away disappointed. But then a voice appeared in my head it sounded familiar but more childish it said.

" _I don't care if she's nice I know she going to do something to the guild"_

I was in shock at first so I just kept staring at Laxus then the voice spoke again.

" _Now she just keeps staring tch."_

Laxus turned his head and I knew the voice was his. And I got angry because you don't just make accusations like that. So I got mad maybe a little too much and before I could think I jumped up and kicked him in the back of the head.

He smacked into the wall and I yelled at him "YOU DON'T MAKE ACCUSATIONS LIKE THAT, I MEAN ITS NOT POLITE."

He turned to me after brushing himself off with a few pats "I did not make any accusations"

"yes You did"

No I didn't

(during the argument) rest of guild

Everyone stared in shock as the two adults argued like five year olds. They didn't understand why BImbi said that Laxus made accusations.

 _Yes you did_

 _No I didn't_

 _Yes you did_

 _Fine but how did you know_

This made everyone look in shock but Bimbi just answered

 _I have absolutely no idea but I heard you._

The whole gild ended up laughing because those two argued like five year olds and they've never seen Laxus act like that.

(Laxus's Pov)

That little Brat I can't believe she busted me and now she looks all smug because of it I still cant believe she was reading my mind. I was thinking about this when all of a sudden I heard major laughing and I turned around to the voice and I saw Gajeel laughing his face of which was major shocking.

(Levy's pov)

I was sitting with Emmi, Gajeel and Happy when the argument broke out we all just watched in amusement as the eighteen year old and the twenty six year old argue like little five year olds then when Laxus finally complied. Little Emmi and Happy both said with a huge smile "They like each other" after they said that I couldn't believe what I heard Gajeel who was sitting right next to me was on the floor laughing his ass off. This action from him brought many stares even the two who said it stared at him on the ground. I couldn't believe he was laughing like that I've never seen him laugh like this before. He slowly got up and walked over to the gaping Laxus. And said something in his ear which made Laxus's face went completely blank and it looked like he was about to faint then he got a hold of himself and he just slowly walked out of the guild hall and he staggered a bit. I looked back to Gajeel and he was giggling like a little girl.

(Bimbis Pov)

After my little argument I decided to walk over to Emmi since she seemed to have made one of the guild members laugh extremely hard so I wanted to know what she was talking. I walked over to where she was sitting with Levy and Happy. when I got there she turned to me with a huge smile and said that I like him I scrunched my eye brows and asked what made her think that she replied in my head which to totally confused me she said _your heart beat sped up when you had your argument and the last time you acted like that was when you last saw Lance which was your last Boy friend._ I just looked at her in shock than I walked out of the guild hall saying that I need to get used to the city before we can settle down here. Emmi smiled but nodded understanding why. I know it sounds cliché not to settle down before you explore but I have security issues and I guess there not solved until I know the area and am able to run when I need to. I could feel the stares of some of my new guild mates as I was walking out. I understand why though I mean I'm the newbie and I look totally weird but it doesn't bother me I used to get stares all the time on my planet because my parents had disappeared and I could barely take care of myself but I took in a little girl. So these stares where nothing New. But I still felt reassured that these people wouldn't hurt me because me and my sis are now part of the fairytail family. Because we both have the Insigmas Mine is on my right foot while Emmis is on the back of her neck. As I was thinking of all this I couldn't realize how beautiful this town really is Ha and I don't even know the name. I looked up and realized it was dark, there's so many lights in this city I couldn't even tell. I'm guessing by how many stars I see it's been dark for about an hour so I decide to head back to fairytail. When I get there the guild is nearly empty except for Emmi mira Levy Gajeel Makarov and a few drunk mages strewn around the place. I walked over to Emmi and asked what's up. She turned to me with a smile and said that we would be sleeping in the guild hall for a few days at least until they can make room in the fairytail dorms. I said sure and I sat on the opposite side of her in the booth and I just lay there. Until Mira came over and offered us blankets and pillows. Emmi took some and said thanks but I just looked at her and said I don't sleep. She looked at me quizzically and I told her I'd tell her in the morning because I had to sing Emmi asleep. So I decided to sing a song that I guess pertains to our new life now.

(Song credits)

(If today was your last day)

(Nickleback)

 _My best friend gave me the best advice_  
 _He said each day's a gift and not a given right_  
 _Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_  
 _And try to take the path less traveled by_  
 _That first step you take is the longest stride_

 _If today was your last day_  
 _and tomorrow was too late_  
 _Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_  
 _Would you live each moment like your last?_  
 _Leave old pictures in the past_  
 _Donate every dime you have?_  
 _If today was your last day_

 _(what if, what if)_  
 _(if today was your last day)_

 _Against the grain should be a way of life_  
 _What's worth the prize is always worth the fight_  
 _Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_  
 _So live like you'll never live it twice_  
 _Don't take the free ride in your own life_

 _If today was your last day_  
 _and tomorrow was too late_  
 _Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_  
 _Would you live each moment like your last?_  
 _Leave old pictures in the past_  
 _Donate every dime you have?_  
 _Would you call old friends you never see?_  
 _Reminisce of memories_  
 _Would you forgive your enemies?_  
 _Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_  
 _Swear up and down to God above_  
 _That you finally fall in love_  
 _If today was your last day_

 _If today was your last day_  
 _Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_  
 _You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_  
 _Regardless of who you are_  
 _So do whatever it takes_  
 _'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_  
 _Let nothin' stand in your way_  
 _Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

 _If today was your last day_  
 _and tomorrow was too late_  
 _Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_  
 _Would you live each moment like your last?_  
 _Leave old pictures in the past_  
 _Donate every dime you have?_

 _Would you call old friends you never see?_  
 _Reminisce of memories_  
 _Would you forgive your enemies?_  
 _Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_  
 _Swear up and down to God above_  
 _That you finally fall in love_  
 _If today was your last day_

I could tell Emmi was asleep so I decided to get up and explore the guild hall even though I've seen most of it. Everyone was gone for the night so it was dark but I guess with the wolf part of me it made it really easy to see in the dark. I heard a noise that sounded really weird it was like breathing but strange not like a humans so I ran over to Emmi to see if it was possibly her making the noise. I tugged her ear to wake her up but she said it wasn't her. Since it wasn't her and nothing was in the guild but I could hear the noise slowly getting closer I had no idea what to do but then I thought I could use my telepathy to get help so I won't make a sound. But I hadn't talked to anyone else except Emmi and Laxus from my mind so I didn't know how to contact anyone else. And I whisper shouted knowing that I was going to regret this later. She shouted to Laxus in her mind saying that somethings in the guild. he grumbled I could tell I woke him up but he told me he'd contact Lucy who only lived like a minute from the guild hall if she ran I said Okay and I quickly shut off my mind noticing that the thing finally came into an area where I could see the whole thing. My knees almost buckled. And I couldn't help but screaming NO. Because he's back but he was dead.

 _(Back two Years) Nobody's POV_

 _It was a normal afternoon for Emmi and Bimbi. After Bimbi picked Emmi up from school and where walking home but today bimbis boyfriend Lance decided to join them. As they were walking home they didn't notice the cars that were following them. They decided to take a short cut to Bimbis home when both sides of the Ally they were walking through was cut off. They looked forward and back as a group of men hopped out of the vans. Emmi was shaking as she knew who these guys where. Bimbi noticed Emmi shaking and bent down and hugged her while Lance backed them up against the wall to stay in front of them as Bimbi rose again. To stand in front of Emmi with Lance. The Men closed in on them and there was no hope for Bimbi and Lance who tried to stay strong but couldn't last very long against these forces. So they got down and they screamed. A passerby heard the screams and quickly called 911 to inform them that something was happening but they couldn't get there fast enough. Bimbi was looking back at Emmi trying to comfort her when Lance noticed a guy with a knife going for Bimbi's neck Lance didn't even think but He pushed her to the ground and took the full brunt of the knifes stab in his back. He looked down at Bimbi than Whispered so quietly she had to strain to hear it I…..blame…... And then he fell limp against her and Bimbi froze knowing that her lifelong best friend just died right in front of her. The police arrived right after he passed away and they arrested all the men. And me and Emmi where permitted to go home and I couldn't sleep that night or the next or the next. Thinking about those words he tried to say trying to wonder If he was going to say I Blame You._

(Back to present with Bimbi)

I watched in fear as the guy I used to love was then turned into black smoke and fell to the floor sliding over towards me and I couldn't do anything because of the fear I was feeling. The black smoke on the floor then turned back into Lance and leaned towards me and whispered in my ear I…..blame….YOU. And I guess that's when my voice finally caught up to me and I screamed. And the image of Lance fell back into black smoke and surrounded me.

(Lucy's POV) a few minutes earlier

I got Laxus' message and I got up right away and I woke up Natsu's Lazy ass ( he snuck in to my house again I ought to send Aquarius on him) and told him we had to run to the guild because the two girls might be endanger he got up right away and ended up dragging me to the guild when we got there and opened the guild hall doors we had no idea what we were looking at Bimbi the older one was halfway covered in black smoke her face still showed a little though. Me and Natsu started running to the two. They were in the farthest part of the main hall.

(Bimbis POV)

I could barely see Natsu and Lucy enter but I heard them gasp in shock. I couldn't move the smoke was holding me in place. I knew Emmi had a shadow in front of her because I heard her sniffling and could smell her tears. When the Shadows noticed Natsu and Lucy running towards us they backed off and took their human apparition forms in front of us one being Lance and the other being a women around her Thirties that sort of looked like Emmi and after I noted that I immediately knew who she was. They both looked at us sort of like a zombie and both the apparitions shouted those three words. Then they both turned back to smoke fell to the ground and disappeared. I fell, my knees not able to hold my weight. My thoughts where dark knowing that those where his final words and he blamed me for his death. Lucy was by my side by now and Natsu was by Emmi. Lucy tried to get me up but all I could manage was to lean up against the wall. Emmi was crying and Natsu was trying to get her to stop but he couldn't, and neither could I those words broke me I mean I even had the ring from Lance and he still blames me but I don't hate him for it I was the one who suggested we take the short cut so I guess it was my fault for my best friend and soon to be husband's death. I couldn't move I just stared at the wall my train of thoughts never leaving something like that.

(Laxus' POV)

I was running to the guild and when I got there I could see Natsu and Lucy trying to help the two girls the eldest Bimbi was not moving and was just looking straight with tears running down her face while the youngest Emmi was balling and kept whispering I'm sorry momma. When Natsu noticed me he came over saying something about black smoke and people. And then Lucy came over trying to explain but it didn't add up much. That's when Bimbi got up and staggered over and said that While she was walking around the guild she heard some shuffling then she ran back to Emmi to see if it was her but then those shadows appeared in forms of people that we both used to care a lot about Mine was the form of my late best friend while Emmis was in the form of Her mother. After Bimbi said that she walked over to Emmi picked her up and sat down and placed Emmi in her lap.

(Bimbi POV)

Listen Emmi. I waited for her to look up at me. We can't stay like this in hallows of despair what happened in our old world stays there. And I don't think I'm going to try too hard to get back there we both have nothing left there no family and no friends. Emmi slowly nodding finally understanding what I was saying. She looked at me with wide eyes. And I started up again. Listen this is a new world one that we both can make a new and forget about the past of course not for a few days because where going to have to explain to the guild who those things where imitating. So where going to make a new life okay so you can cry tonight and tomorrow but after that where new people. Emmi looked at me and one tear slid down her face and she said okay. And then buried her face in my neck and whispered a song title I had to sing to get her asleep and of course I said yes.

(Lucy's POV)

I looked at Bimbi as she was talking to her sister too quiet for me to hear but I could tell she was cheering Emmi up. Then I saw Emmi snuggle closer to Bimbi and then I heard Bimbi sing which I haven't been able to hear yet but I've heard from Gray Natsu and Mira that her voice was beautiful and they were right her voice was almost mesmerizing. I didn't know the song she was singing so I'm guessing it was from her world but it was a good song.

(Song credits)

(What I've done BY Linkin Park)

(Bimbi)

 _Is this farewell_  
 _There's no blood, there's no alibi_  
 _'Cause I've drawn regret_  
 _From the truth of a thousand lies_  
 _So let mercy come and wash away_  
 _What I've done_

 _I'll face myself to cross out what I've become_  
 _Erase myself_  
 _And let go of what I've done_

 _Put to rest what you thought of me_  
 _While I clean this slate_  
 _With the hands of uncertainty_  
 _So let mercy come and wash away_  
 _What I've done_

 _I'll face myself to cross out what I've become_  
 _Erase myself_  
 _And let go of what I've done_

 _For what I've done_  
 _I start again_  
 _And whatever pain may come_  
 _Today this ends_  
 _I'm forgiving what I've done_

 _I'll face myself to cross out what I've become_  
 _Erase myself_  
 _And let go of what I've done_

 _(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)_  
 _What I've done_  
 _(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)_  
 _Forgiving what I've done_  
 _(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)_  
 _(Na na na na)_

(Lucy's POV)

I looked at the two girls when Bimbi was done and noticed Emmi was sleeping. Bimbi picked Emmi up and placed her on the booth seat they were on. She then walked over to Me Laxus and Natsu. And said that her and her sister will be fine it just might take a while to not be scared. I looked at her quizzically then asked if you're still scared then how are you fine. She looked at me then answered quite darkly. Me and Emmi have been living in fear since we lost both of those people so we've gotten used to it and know how to get over it. It took me a minute to understand what she was talking about but then I slightly nodded finally getting it. I noticed Natsu and Laxus nodding to. Bimbi looked at each of us in the eyes. Then told us that her and Emmi would explain in the morning exactly who those Smokey things where imitating. I said okay told Natsu that we might as well go home. I looked at Laxus but he just walked further in to the guild and went up to master's office and waited for us to leave. I shrugged my shoulders and walked out with a tired looking Natsu behind me.

(Bimbi's POV)

I watched Natsu and Lucy leave then I turned to Laxus who was watching me from the second floor banister. He noticed I was looking up at him then he said I could bring Emmi up into Masters Office to sleep on the couch. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Emmi and grabbed her in a fireman carry and took her up the stairs which I'm guessing by the way I was holding her it shocked Laxus then I told him that she only wakes up if you pull her ear. He looked kind of confused so I told him she only falls asleep when I sing to her and the only way you can wake her up was by pulling her ear. He raised an eyebrow then shrugged his shoulders and led us into Masters Office I put Emmi down on the couch. Then left the office again with Laxus following me. Why did you stay Laxus? I said that and turned around at the same time bumping into his chest. I jumped back a little and looked up into his eyes. He put his hand behind his head. He kind of chuckled a little bit then he answered with. If those things come back I can zap them. I scoffed then turned back around and started exploring the second floor. All the while Laxus was following me. After a few minutes he told me to get some sleep since it was a long night tonight. I just kept walking and told him simply I can't. He mumbled something about how it was impossible to keep a conversation with me then he said why. I giggled a little and then said I haven't slept in two years. I heard a sigh from him then started laughing but then I got serious and he stopped looking mad too. I told him I hadn't slept a night since my best friend died. He stopped asking questions. We both just walked around the guild until morning.

(Grays POV)

I walked into the guild hall with a start seeing Laxus and Bimbi up and walking around. I thought I was going to be the only one up in the guild hall because of how early I woke up. I shrugged my shoulders and walked in waiting for Mira to arrive so I could get my breakfast. When Bimbi noticed me she said I'll go wake Emmi up. She walked up to the second floor and into Masters Office coming out a few minutes later with Emmi. I sat there and watched as everyone started to trickle in the guild. Mira had come in only a minute after I did so I was eating my breakfast when the last of the guild members finally trickled in all taking small glances at Bimbi and Emmi.

(Makarov's POV)

I didn't know why but Laxus Lucy Natsu Bimbi and Emmi all stepped into my office this morning all with extremely serious faces. I looked up at them with question. And that's When Lucy Spoke up saying that my new children where attacked in the middle of the night at the guild. I couldn't believe it. I knew my mouth was hanging open but my emotions where quickly masked with anger. But before I could ask who attacked them, Laxus spoke up saying that someone sent smoke demons to attack them. I quickly asked if they knew who they all shook there heads. I sighed but I understood why they didn't find out who it was. the state of panic the two girls might've been in was probably drastic. I looked up at the kids and I told them to tell me what happened.  
...(Going through the whole train of events from the night before.)  
I looked at Bimbi and Emmi and I asked them if they possibly had anything in their possession that was linked emotionally and physically to the people the shadows took form of. I could tell by the look on both their faces that they did.

(Emmis POV)

My eyes widened when our master said this I never imagined that the necklace my mom gave me would ever draw them to us. I unconsciously brought my hand up to my neck remembering the time when my mom got me it. it was all fuzzy since I was young but I remember her words.

 _The Pendent may be small  
but it makes you seem tall  
Its covered in gold  
Because it'll help you be bold_ _The dragons flying free_ _Because that's who you should be_ _Now stand up proud_ _and scream and shout real loud_ _Now my child you should never fear_ _the dragons roar will always be by your ear._

after I recalled all the words I face palmed almost immediately realizing my mom told me my powers when I was little and I never realize until now. I quickly pulled off the necklace and placed it where master had told us to. Then I looked over to BImbi who didn't look to good I'm pretty sure I knew what the item was but she looked too sad to be recalling that moment.

(Bimbis POV)

I looked down as soon as master said that because I knew exactly what it the item was. It was our engagement ring I looked down at my hand where I guess I unconsciously had pulled it out of my back pocket where I had kept it ever since he died. I felt water drops fall on my hands and I knew I was crying but I didn't even know when I had started. I remember the day he asked me if I wanted to Marry him and I gladly accepted already thinking about our future once I graduated high school. That was one of the happiest moments I ever had in my life. I looked down again at the simple silver ring with a small aquamarine gem in the middle and I could feel my shoulders start to shake. so I quickly put the ring down and I ran out of masters office and down the guild hall stairs as fast as I could. I could feel the stairs as I ran out but I didn't even care. I ran to the forest and didn't stop I just kept running until I ended up next to a small lake. I had to stop because I couldn't breathe. but by that small lake the dam inside of me broke and I ended up letting out all the anger frustration and sadness I had been holding in for the past two years.

(Grays POV)

I looked up as I heard masters office door slam shut and I saw BImbi running down the stairs and out of the guild hall. I knew everyone was watching what she was doing, But that's when Emmi, Master, Laxus, Natsu and Lucy come out of masters office. Emmi with a sad look on her face but then I heard her say, Her damn has finally broken she didn't cry at all when Lance died she never looked at his ring until today. yesterday was the first time she's cried in two years and now her damn is broken.i looked confused at the group but then some of the other guild mates asked exactly what I was thinking in my head.

(No ones POV)

"What are you talking about"

The group of five that where standing outside the masters door all looked at each other then they all mumbled at the same time

"Will explain"

(Bimbis POV)

I had stopped crying and yelling. So I got up and looked around then realized I was totally lost. So I sat back down knowing that they would probably send someone to come looking for me once they explained why I ran out. As I was sitting there I realized I was really bored. I remembered that the cross thing said that my magic was elemental. so the elements in the sixth dimension were. Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Sound, Lightning, Plants, Darkness, Light, Ice, Celestial, Metal. As I listed them all out I decided to work on lightning because I love the sound of it. So I sat down with my legs Criss-cross Apple sauce style. I started thinking of lightning. The clouds and electrons it comes from, The light and the twisted pattern it makes, and the sound of the thunder that follows. I heard the rolling thunder and I could feel the electricity building up in the air. I quickly stood up knowing that I needed to put the magical energy somewhere. Then the words came to me from somewhere far back in my mind, and I yelled. ELEMENTAL DRAGON, LIGHTNING FAZE ROAR! I opened my eyes in just enough time to see a tunnel of lightning spew from my mouth and into the Lake. I stood there amazed but then as I saw a few fish start popping up I immediately face palmed. knowing I just killed the whole fish population of this lake. but then I knew that this could be a way for me to apologize for running out on everyone, and A good way to practice my other Magic since I know how to summon it all now. I knew I was going to need a different working surface other than the ground so I thought my plant magic would work quite well to cover the ground. So I started thinking of the colors of the leaves, the different textures, and the shapes they make. The words then came to me. ELEMENTAL DRAGON PLANT SURFACE! I said that and slammed my hand to the ground and a leaf the size of two normal sized dinner tables was lying on the ground. then I thought of the tools I would need I knew I would need a knife and a bucket to hold water I would also need over 100 plates. I decided I would use metal for this. I thought of the sounds metal made, the different types of metal, and the looks of metal and three sets of words came to me. ELEMENTAL DRAGON METAL MOLD!KNIFE. ELEMENTAL DRAGON METAL MOLD!BUCKET. ELEMENTAL DRAGON METAL MOLD!PLATES. I opened my eyes and saw a bucket, five stacks of plates, and a knife made out stainless steel sitting in front of me. I got up and grabbed the bucket and walked over to the lake to fill the bucket up once it was full I walked back and decided I would get the fish out of the lake now. I decided to use Air to help me with this and mainly the rest of what I would have to do. I started thinking of the whistling sound air makes on a windy day, the smell of fresh air, the way it feels against my skin. ELEMENTAL DRAGON HELPING HANDS OF THE WINDS. I opened my eyes to see to extension of hands coming off my arms that where made of white whipping wind. I started to pick all of the fish out of the lake. when they where all laying on the mat I went to work using the wind hands to help make it all go faster. When I was done cleaning and filleting the fish I decided I would use my fire magic to cook them. So I thought of the heat that you feel all over your body when your next to fire, the crackling of the coals that helps keep the fire there, the red to the blue colors of the flames. The words came to me then. ELEMENTAL DRAGON FIRE FAZE FIST! I opened my eyes to se my fist lit with fire I smiled knowing that if I keep using my magic like this I could be very powerful. I lowered my hand to the fish and waited to they where all done. I looked down and smiled at my handy-work. I then decided to contact my sister to tell everyone in the guild hall to not buy dinner from the bar.

"Emmi I'm coming back and as an apology for running out I'm bringing everyone in the guild dinner so tell them not to buy anything  
Okay sis sure but where are you"  
Ah I'm not sure but I will use my magic to get back.  
YOU KNOW HOW TO USE YOUR MAGIC!  
yeah I figured out how because after I finished crying I realized I was lost then I got really bored so I experimented.  
Okay I will see you in a bit make sure you hurry back some of these people look really hungry

ELEMENTAL DRAGON HELPING HANDS OF THE WINDS. The hands appeared but this time there where over 100 of them so I could be able to hold all of the stainless steal plates. I knew what to say if I wanted to fly because happy said it all the time before he started I decided to feel my wings on my pack in my head then I imagined them flapping then I yelled AEROPORTATION! and I lifted up into the trees then I flew above them to where I could make out the guild hall in the distance. I flew towards it as fast as I could but careful that none of the plates of fish fell that where flying behind me. I arrived at the guild hall doors five minutes later. I decided that instead of eating in the guild hall everyone could eat outside since it was nice out. I turned from the guild doors and decided I would use earth for the table and chairs. I took a deep breath and filled my nose with the smell of dirt, I thought of the feel of dirt then the words popped into my brain and I yelled. ELEMENTAL DRAGON EARTH MOLD!TABLE ELEMENTAL DRAGON EARTH MOLD!CHAIRS. I opened my eyes and looked forward there was a dirt brown table and matching chairs that could place over 100 people. Since I still wanted to keep all of this a secret I told Emmi through telepathy to go ask Mira for over 100 forks and knives and then to take them out the kitchen door then to walk to the front of the guild. she agreed but then she had trouble carrying everything so I told Laxus telepathically to go help her and he did. when I saw them round the corner of the building they where so shocked by what they saw they almost dropped all the silver ware and I just laughed then I took the silverware with the helping hands of the winds and I placed them all where they needed to be and I told the two that all of us are going to go grab quite a few barrels of beer. So we all went through the kitchen door again and grabbed 30 barrels of beer with the helping hands help and we carried them all back out and put them in the shade near a tree so no one had to go far to get a re-fill on there drink. I then took a step back from it all looked at it then smiled. I then walked over to the guild doors and kicked them in with a loud bang getting everyone's attention.

Hello everyone I have your dinner outside but before you go there's a two rules

1\. if you start a fight and you brake something that me Laxus and Emmi set up then I will hurt you.

2\. please bring your own mug if you want to drink beer if your not going to drink or your under age than please bring your own drink with you.

That's all I needed to say so go pick a spot on the table and enjoy.

I backed out of the doorway and walked over to where Laxus and Emmi where sitting and I sat down next to them. I turned to look at everyone once I heard the collective gasp I just smiled and laughed then told them to sit down and eat. They all walked out Laughing and talking.


	2. Chapter 2

(Laxus POV)

I heard Bimbi in my head. Asking me to follow Emmi and I just rolled my eyes. But I followed wondering what we were going to do. When Emmi handed me a bunch of forks and knives I just stared confused at her but then she nodded towards the back door and I followed her out not understanding what we were doing. We walked around the corner of the guild hall and I swear my mouth was touching the ground. I saw a table that could seat one-hundred and matching chairs I saw a bunch of fish plates on the table. I then saw Bimbi off to the side with some White hands connecting to her arms. She saw that I was shocked and same with Little Emmi. She smiled then sent the white hands to grab some of the Forks and knives out of our hands and started setting them up with the Hands. After we were done she turned to me and Emmi and told us that this was her way of apologizing for running out on them earlier this morning. She then Looked at us then told us that we should go grab some Barrels of beer for all the adults who will want to drink. I just shook my head not being able to say anything. I followed them back in sneaking around Mira to grab the Barrels. I grabbed two Emmi grabbed one and Bimbi grabbed ten. We took another trip in after we brought the beer out and placed it under a tree. I watched as she walked over to the guild hall doors knocking them down and telling everyone what they needed to do. While this was happening Emmi grabbed me and took me to the table telling me to sit down before everyone got out of the guild hall. I quickly sat down so I could watch everyone walk out of the guild. Bimbi walked over and joined us and looked at us with a really big smile she then turned and looked at the guild doors to waiting to see everyone's face. I laughed as everyone walked out then almost stumbled over each other because how shocked they were. They ended up quickly regrouping though and filled the table laughing and drinking all throughout the night.

*Next Morning* (Grays POV)

I woke up groggy getting up off the dirt ground where most of the fairytail members where laying too. I was still amazed at what Bimbi did yesterday. I looked around remembering after everyone finished eating we decided to play some music and dance till late and everyone being so exhausted, we all just passed out right there. I heard shuffling from behind. I turned and saw Bimbi walking up in an outfit that Lucy lent her. I waved and whispered good morning, she nodded in my direction as she headed in to the guild hall. I followed wondering what she was doing. I walked up the second floor steps and saw her enter the master's office coming out a second later with a groggy Emmi complaining that she didn't get enough sleep. With Bimbi laughing and replying with you think you have it bad I haven't slept in two years. I guess I made a noise because the two girls looked up at me at the same time and I kind of coward back but Emmi smiled and walked over to me She placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her like she had gone crazy. She then said, Just because you like my sister doesn't mean you need to stalk us, and plus I think you have more to worry about because you might have to compete with the lightning man Laxus. I got extremely flustered at the straight forwardness of her statement. And then I heard laughing from Bimbi and Emmi. I heard someone yell SHORTY! I looked over the banister and saw Laxus standing there with his cheeks tinted red. When I saw that my mouth dropped because Laxus never shows emotion and in two days these girls make him suspicious, act like a five year old, and have a little crush. I saw Emmi and Bimbi lean over the banister. Emmi snickering while Bimbi just had a smile on her face.

(Bimbis POV)

I was looking at Laxus with a sly smile on my face when he marched up the steps and started yelling who knows what. When he stopped to take a breath. I made a pouty face then said. Is the big bad lightning man upset from a little prank? His face turned really red and he shrunk back a little and I started laughing knowing that I won and he won't be yelling anymore. He turned on his heel and walked off through the people that were starting to wake up and come back into the guild. I quickly ran off after him not noticing the huge smile and hearts that where in Mira's eyes. I saw his back and I yelled out to him he stopped but didn't turn around.

(L)What do you want  
(B)I was wondering if you wanted to spar later I would like to see what my magic can do  
(L)Sure why not but be prepared to get your ass beaten  
(B)right back at you lightning man

I smiled as I walked back to the guild deciding that I should probably see what else I can do with my magic before the battle starts. I walked in the guild with a smile and I walked over to Lucy Natsu Erza and Gray. I first off apologized to gray for putting him in that spot. He said it was fine. I smiled then got there attention by saying I probably did something extremely stupid. They all looked at me with eyes saying go on. I sighed then said I challenged Laxus to a spar. They looked at me gaping like a fish. Then Erza asked why in the world I would do that. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing the answer myself. So then I asked them if anyone would be willing to practice fight with me. Natsu shot up and before anyone could do anything else he pulled me outside and placed me a few yards away from him. I was shocked but regained my composure as the rest of the group walked outside. Erza stepping forwards saying that the first one to be knocked out loses. I opened my eyes then sheepishly laughed. I turned to Erza saying what if we can't be knocked out. She answered with then you win and I just sighed knowing that she didn't get what I meant. And I just shrugged it off knowing that explaining would be a waste of time. I looked towards Natsu who's fists where a light with flames. And since he uses flames I decided the elements I would use would be Water, Air, Ice, and Celestial. Erza then whistled signaling that the fight had started. I didn't even have time to blink as Natsu had started with the first attack with a fire dragon roar. I quickly jumped up yelling aeroportation at the same time. And I dodged it my tail just making it above the fire. I looked at him then quickly thought of the night sky and the constellations and I yelled. ELEMENTAL DRAGON CELESTIAL KICK. My foot lit up with gold and blue light and I flew straight towards Natsu and kicked him in the face he flew back a few feet. But he soon recovered with another attack he yelled FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK. I tried to dodge but I didn't see that it came from two the fire stayed around but I didn't burn if anything it actually felt good. I quickly opened my mouth to ask a question about it, but when the flames filled my mouth I squealed because it tastes so good. So I just ate the fire which by the looks I was getting from Natsu it totally freaked him out. When I was done I turned to him and smiled and then I yelled ELEMENTAL DRAGON WATER RAGE ROAR. Water spewed from my mouth straight at him and he was too shocked to move so he took the full brunt of the attack which left him lying on the ground. He raised his hands and said I surrender which shocked me because Natsu didn't seem like the type of guy to give up. It shocked everyone else too but I just shrugged my shoulders and walked over to him. I asked how I did he said I did okay with fighting him but with Laxus id have to do much better than that. I said okay and helped him up because he was sitting on the floor. I told him that the spar is going to happen tomorrow at noon and that Team Natsu should come. He said okay and he walked over to his team. I decided to go back inside the guild to get Emmi. I walked over to where she was sitting talking to a little blue haired girl who I believe her name is Wendy. I said hello to them and sat down. Emmi asked where I had been I told her about me asking Laxus to spar and then actually sparring with Natsu. All the while Wendy was listening. She asked me when I was finished why I asked Laxus to spar. I told her I didn't know why at first but I think I know why now. She asked me to continue looking really intrigued. I sighed then told her that I think I unconsciously did it to test my ability to fight so if something like the last attack happens I can protect Emmi. I smiled after that thinking that me and Emmi might be safe here after all. Wendy and Emmi looked up at me with a smile. Wendy then asked me and Emmi if we would like to Join Team Natsu and the Thunder God Tribe on a job they were going to do before we showed up. I nodded my head sure and then Emmi who had a confused look on her face asked what job. Wendy then handed us a flyer explaining that the job would take a few weeks and that we were supposed to take out a dark guild called Sorcerers Kill. I finished looking over the information but then I reminded her about the spar that's taking place tomorrow. She laughed then said I know and plus I don't think we were planning to leave for a few more days even before you guys came plus Laxus is a part of the Thunder God Tribe don't worry about it, plus I think both Teams want to see what you can do. I smiled sheepishly then told her I'm not that good. Lucy then came over asking if Emmi and I wanted to go to town to go shopping for some clothes. Emmi gladly accepted and I told her that we don't have any money and that we wouldn't have any place to keep the clothes that we might buy. She smiled then said we got that covered.

(Lucy's POV)

I looked at Bimbi and smiled knowing that she's not really going to like the housing arrangement but it will be fun to watch. I told them that Emmi would be living with Wendy and Carla and that Bimbi is going to be living with Laxus. Emmi and Wendy high fived while Bimbi just slammed her head on the table. I couldn't help but laugh at their actions. I then told them that if they wanted to get some clothes and necessities, that we would need to leave now. Emmi got up and told Wendy that she would see her when we get back. Bimbi just slid out of the both but before we got far we heard yelling from master's office. Emmi and Bimbi both shrunk down I didn't know why yet and I had no Idea who was yelling. But then master's door slammed shut and Laxus walked out and murmured all the way out of the building. Before he left he turned and said Deal! I heard Bimbi laugh behind me then I heard her say be prepared to get your ass kicked. My jaw fell a little after that. And then Laxus returned with saying Likewise he then turned around and walked out. I turned and looked at Bimbi and she looked straight back saying she fixed the living arrangement problem. I furrowed my eyebrows having no idea what she was talking about but I just shrugged my shoulders and started walking towards town. With Bimbi and Emmi walking behind me. We went into a few shops and Bimbi and Emmi picked out a few things. We spent around a thousand Jewels. Bimbi picked out a few halter tops that came low on her back so her wings could fit through and she bought some jeans saying that she was going to have to fix them for her tail. Emmi bought some tee-shirts and some tank-tops she also bought some shorts and jeans saying she was going to have Bimbi fix them all. And of course I couldn't leave myself out of the mix I bought some crop tops for myself. I smiled at the two girls and told them we should head back to the guild. They agreed and we all walked back when we got there happy and Natsu ran up and dragged me to team Natsus table while the girls sat at a table in the back.

(Bimbis POV)

Me and Emmi sat in the back after being a little surprised that Natsu and Happy would just drag Lucy off like that but I wasn't too shocked. We were sitting having small talk and just looking at our new guild when a guy with long green hair and is wearing clothing that looks like he just came from France in 1775. Walked towards us I think his name is Freed. He told me that Laxus had gone home and the said you should have no trouble finding his house because he already told you where it was. I smiled and told Freed thanks but as soon as he turned around I grimaced and told Emmi that Laxus hadn't even mentioned where his house was. I then said good bye to Emmi and told her to telepathically call me when she's ready to go to sleep. She nodded and I walked out with my shopping bags in hand having absolutely no idea where I'm going. I called Laxus in my head asking him to tell me where he lives he didn't want to at first but after some reasoning he told me to head into the forest and I soon came upon a house that kind of looked like a cottage but was bigger than one. It was all different shades of brown and when I saw that I knew it was Laxus's house. I smiled to myself because of how simple the house looked and I went up and knocked on the door. And I waited awhile for Laxus to come down and open the door. When he saw me he scoffed and turned around leading me into his house. The first room we walked into was the living room it had a couch that was brown and two armchairs facing the couch with a coffee table in the middle. There was a fireplace on one wall with a TV above it. He then led me into the kitchen witch was totally empty. I looked at Laxus then back at everything the fridge and oven where stainless steel. Then everything else was a light brown wood color. Laxus then led me back into the living room and down a small hallway. The hallway had four doors, two of them where bedrooms one was a bathroom and another led into a small room with a washer and dryer. Laxus pointed me towards one of the bedrooms it had a queen size bed and definitely had a hunters winter home feel to it. It had a dresser on the wall opposite the bed. There was a small night stand next to the bed. I turned and told Laxus thanks for the tour he told me his room was next door if I needed anything. I said okay and started unpacking the clothes that I bought today with Lucy and Emmi. I decided to go ahead and explore the area around the house. When I was done getting used to the inside.

(Laxus's POV)

I can't believe the old man and Mira did this. I'm stuck with her until she gets her own place all though I am okay with the deal she made though. I can remember her words quite clearly as she said them in my mind.

(B) Listen I'm not happy about this arrangement either but where going to be forced to live like this. Listen every time we get into an argument or the tension builds up we can just spar to get it over with. Deal  
(L) Deal!  
(B) Just be prepared to get your ass kicked  
(L) Likewise

This girls is totally insane and now I'm even living with her. At least I get to kick her ass tomorrow. I shook my head and decided I should get some sleep I need to be well rested.

(Emmis POV)Still at the guild hall

I was talking with Wendy about our living arrangements when Carla (her cat) came over and asked if we could head to Wendy's house. Wendy said she was getting tired then asked me if that was fine I said of course. Really happily because I was going to be having something like a sleepover for the next few weeks. We walked out of the guild hall and into magnolia heading towards the fairytail dorms. When we got there Wendy's apartment was small with the Living room and Kitchen being conjoined, separated by a bar. Everything was white black and blue I couldn't help but think it definitely fit her style. She said there were two rooms and one bathroom. We headed down a small hallway and she pointed me towards the room on the left saying that it was going to be my room. I walked in to see a twin size bed, a dresser, a night stand, and a small closet. The room was plain the walls where white with hard wood flooring. I turned around to Wendy knowing I should thank her for having me. She smiled and said it will be fun since we get to live together now. She then told me to get to rest and if I needed her that she would be in the next room over. I said thanks again and laid down on the bed and quickly contacted Bimbi asking her if she wouldn't mind singing in her head so I could sleep and like always she agreed.

(Bimbi's POV)

It took me a minute to think of what song Id sing her then it came to me.

 _Why are you striving these days?_  
 _Why are you trying to earn grace?_  
 _Why are you crying?_  
 _Let me lift up your face, just don't turn away_

 _Why are you looking for love?_  
 _Why are you still searching as if I'm not enough?_  
 _To where will you go child?_  
 _Tell me where will you run, to where will you run?_

 _'cause I'll be by your side wherever you fall_  
 _In the dead of night whenever you call_  
 _And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_  
 _My hands are holding you_

 _Look at these hands at my side_  
 _They swallowed the grave on that night_  
 _When I drank the world's sin_  
 _So I could carry you in and give you life_  
 _I wanna give you life_

 _And I'll be by your side wherever you fall_  
 _In the dead of night whenever you call_  
 _And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_  
 _My hands are holding you_

 _Here at my side wherever you fall_  
 _In the dead of night whenever you call_  
 _And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_  
 _My hands are holding you_

 _'Cause I, I love you, I want you to know_  
 _That I, yeah I love you, I'll never let you go_  
 _No, no_

 _And I'll be by your side wherever you fall_  
 _In the dead of night whenever you call_  
 _And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_  
 _My hands are holding you_

 _Here at my side wherever you fall_  
 _In the dead of night whenever you call_  
 _And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_  
 _My hands are holding you_

 _Here at my side_  
 _my hands are holding you_

(Song credits)  
(By Your Side)  
(Tenth Avenue North)

When I finished I knew Emmi had gone to sleep. Since I don't sleep I just walked around until mourning.

* * *

Authors note

*Hey guys its Slayer here The first chapter was really long because I had been working on that for like three weeks before I even realized I could publish it here. So I think the rest of the chapters are going to be short. Sorry for updating so late I'm a really slow writer.


	3. Chapter 3

(Laxus's POV)

I woke up with a start smelling Bacon and eggs and all the good smells of breakfast. Those smells hadn't been in my home for years. I also heard soft humming. I quickly got up and walked out into the kitchen in a daze. forgetting I was only in my boxers. My eyes immediately fell on the sight of bacon eggs and pancakes being made and I swear I started to drool. I quickly looked up to see where the soft humming was coming from, Bimbi had her back turned to me and was leaning over the stove cooking what im guessing by the smell was eggs. I saw her turn a nozzle on the stove and turn around holding a skillet she looked up quickly and froze looking at me her face going red almost immediately. This confused me and i looked down and almost screamed my face going red too. I looked up and apologized as quick as i could and told her i was going to get dressed while running down the hall. I quickly slammed the door shut and i tried to get my red face under control luckily i was able to get my calm and collected side back while i was getting dressed. I walked back into the kitchen to see all the food set out on the table. and Bimbi sitting in one of the chairs. Her face still very red.

(Bimbi's POV) A few minutes earlier

I was finishing up cooking breakfast. When i smelt a change in the air something like thunder storms so i turned off the nozzle on the stove and turned around. I almost dropped the skillet with the eggs in it. I immediately felt my cheeks go red. I was looking at Laxus who was Naked except for a pair of all black boxers. I turned away immediately almost screaming at him. When i heard a small yelp and his feet turn and him thunder down the hallway him yelling that hes going to change in the process. When i heard his door slam shut I sighed but couldn't take my mind off of what just happened i but the eggs on the table with everything else and grabbed two plates out of the cabinet. I placed them on the table. and sat down i sat there in silence and i knew i was still blushing madly. I heard Laxus's door open then close and i heard him walking down the hallway. I looked down almost immediately my face getting a fresh wave of blush all over it. i heard him sit down and he mumbled sorry. i didn't look up but i nodded my head and i reached out and grabbed some food and put it on my plate. we both ate in silence. When we where both done i grabbed his plate and put it in the sink telling him i would wash everything once we got back from the guild today. I still didn't look at him i looked at the clock and told him that wed better head to the guild because our spar was in one hour. He said lets go and he led me to the guild hall. I only looked up to stare at his back i never looked at his face because i knew i would go red again. I walked into the guild with Laxus beside me i was holding one of my arms. I looked up and spotted Emmi and walked over to her i could feel Laxus looking at me but then i heard his foot steps walk towards the Thunder God Tribe. and i sighed in relief i quickly sat down next to Emmi. Neither me or Laxus noticed the stares we got as we walked our separate ways. I sat down and didn't talk but i new Emmi was staring at me. i was still thinking when i heard something i looked up and caught the tail end of Emmis sentence. and i stopped her and asked her what she was talking about and i told her i was kind of out of it this mourning. She had concern in her eyes then she asked whats wrong with you. i quickly answered with nothing. maybe i answered a little to quickly because she scrunched up her nose, I quickly told her that i was going to go walk around out side. I got up and jogged out of the guild hall not waiting for an answer.

(Laxus's POV)

I sat down at the table with my team. I didn't notice anything wrong with them until i looked at them and they where all staring back at me. Evergreen then asked What did you do. I answered telling them i did nothing. Then I looked to my side and saw Bimbi leaving the guild. i knew everyone in my team saw her leave. I turned back around and everyone went mmmm-hmmm i looked at them and told them again that i didn't. Bixlow looked at me and then asked really loudly. Did You have sex with her. My face went red immediately. and a bunch of people around us turned to face me. and i heard Emmi from across the guild yell and start stomping over towards us. I couldn't take the staring so i quickly yelled out that we didn't and that i would explain. The fairy tail guild listened in as Laxus explained what happened between him and Bimbi.  
Listen this mourning Bimbi made breakfast. and it smelt really good and that's what woke me up. I was in a daze because of the smell and kind of forgot to put some clothes on so i walked into the kitchen in my boxers. and she saw me and now shes acting like this.  
I looked up at everyone to see most of them sort of laugh at what i said. While Mira ended up falling to the floor squealing with hearts floating all around her and hearts in her eyes. when the people around her saw this they backed away. After i gave them my explanation every one went back to their respective tables and we stayed like that till the spar. Little did i know they where all talking and betting about the new couple coming into play.

(Time skip)1 hour

Everyone was outside the guild hall looking at the two people out on the sparring field preparing to fight. They are all anticipating the fight about to come. The fairytailer's setting out bets for whose going to win. Everyone sat down waiting for the fighters to get told the rules.

(Bimbi's POV)

I was standing a few yards from Laxus. thinking about what i should use against him. I decided on metal, earth, darkness, and light. I'm also thinking of trying out my wolf slayer magic. I was thinking this when Emmi butted into my head.  
(E) are you sure you want to do this.  
(B)why not  
(E)one because you just found out how to use your magic, and two if you win you will make you living arrangement very weird.  
I was pulled out of my talking thoughts when Erza walked up and explained the rules they where the exact same as the ones for Natsu's fight. I looked ahead to Laxus and told him if i'm on the ground but not knocked out don't keep attacking since i cant go to sleep. He agreed. We both took our stance as Erza whistled signaling that the fight had started. Laxus and I just stared at each other. I decided i would take the first move even though I wasn't attacking. I screamed out ELEMENTAL DRAGON METAL MOLD POLES! I watched as ten poles come out of the ground of the arena. Laxus decided it was his turn and he yelled out LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR! When I saw the attack coming at me I yelled Aeroportation to fly above it. When I saw the attack from above i couldn't believe my eyes. It looked exactly like my lightning faze roar. I shook off the thought though and got back to the fight. I decided i would use my darkness to trap him so i can attack. I yelled out ELEMENTAL DRAGON DARK EMBRACE! I watched as shadows came out of the corners and surrounded him. He tried to zap them away but his lightning kept going to the poles i set up in the beginning. ELEMENTAL DRAGON CELESTIAL LIGHT! I looked down and saw my fist light up with gold and blue light. Since I was flying i decided to fly straight towards Laxus. I had my hand in front of me waiting for the impact. When I heard the crunch I opened my eyes which I didn't even know I closed. I saw Laxus laying a few feet in front of me with his hand on his nose. I quickly ran over to where he was. I was standing over him when all of a sudden I dont even know what happened. I was standing there one second then the next i was on the ground with Laxus on top of me. I looked at his face which showed immense frustration. Then I looked at his nose which was slightly crooked with blood coming out of then said to me.  
(L) listen you cant do that in a real battle. you cant go to your enemy, your enemy has to come to you your underestimating them if you go to them. Like you underestimated me.  
I thought about what he said. then kind of laughed in my mind. I quickly moved my hands up to his shoulders and flipped us to where i was on top of laxus sitting on his stomach. I leaned up to his ear and whispered. Who said i was underestimating y-you. the last part of the sentence i ended up choking out because i was laughing to much. Laxus ended up joining in after a few seconds. I rolled off of him and stood up, still laughing.


	4. Authors Note

**A/N**

 **Um hey everyone its the author (sorry for what im about to tell you)**

 **The next chapter will not be posted for a few weeks because of a family trip im going on. and also the fact that the next chapter will be long. um we get into the job and I have to go into more detail about Bimbis Wolf Slaying magic. There will also be some major fighting happening so it will be a while before the next chapter will be published. Its hard for me to write the fighting scenes but im going over and erasing and re-writing it a lot to make it perfect for you guys. also sorry to disappoint you guys by making you get the alert then realize its only an authors note.**

 **Also in later events in the story there will be apart where there has to be quite a few fairytail pairings so please let me know who you ship so I can put that couple in the story.(this will be taking place during the grand magic games.)** **There cant be any Laxus X anyone, because if you havnt already guessed hes pairing up with Bimbi.**

 **Please let me know if you have any questions or any ideas about some of the Competitions that should take place during the Grand Magic Games.**

 **(Please let me know about the couples thing I kind of need help about that.)**


End file.
